Love, In Any Shape or Form
by Spunkette Ransom
Summary: Edward met someone during his rebellion, but they could not be together. Can they be together now, or will somthing get in there way. I suck at summeries please give it a shot. EdwardxOC Slash rating may go up a little OCC Normal pairings other than Edwar
1. Meeting

A/N": Ok, this is a SLASH, if you don't like don't read, I am straight, but my BFF is gay he is awesome though, so yeah, though I do like Bella I think Edward would be gay if she didn't exist and or didn't love him… so here we go……………

I was sitting on the couch watching the news, more death and destruction, depressing, but I still watched it. Esme was painting the backyard, she was looking threw the patio's glass doors, she was painting Alice and Jasper on one side just laying in the grass, and Emmett and Rosalie were playing a hand game. Carlisle was trying to read next to Esme, but he kept on looking at her. As I watched their happy moments, I could not help but think that I was happy like that once, but I did not dwell on that, that someone probrobly forgot about me a long time ago.

Jasper felt the depression sweep over his thoughts intrupted and me, _"Are you ok, you are really depressed."_

"I'm ok." I lied quickly, nobody new that Jasper had asked a question, but they herd my response. Everyone turned to me with worried eyes, "Who asked if you were ok?" Carlisle asked worried, before I could answer Jasper was answering for me, "He was happy, then he was really depressed, it was a really heavy depression, I was worried." He said, "What made you so sad?" Esme asked

"Its nothing, don't worry about me, go back to what you were doing, I'll be fine." I said a little harshly.

"Edward, we are you family, it is are right to worry, what got ya down in the dumps?" Emmett asked then I snapped, I did not like them worrying about me, and ruining their happy moments.

"Don't worry about me, I am depressed because of what happened 80 years ago, so just ignore me and go back to being happy." I started off yelling then drifted down to a quieter tone.

"Oh honey we are only happy if you are, now what happened 80 years ago?" Esme asked in a motherly tone she had stood up and was standing next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing it is nothing to dwell on, it is history… and… just don't worry." I said softly she nodded and said, "Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm always here."

"We all are." Alice said she had been quiet the whole time. I nodded and they all went back to what they were doing before, I didn't feel like sitting anymore, so I took off for a run.

I ran north until I got to the Canadian border, I stopped in the middle of the woods and sat down, I thought back to the day that changed my life, changed me,…………….

Flashack

It was July 1929 I had left Carlisle about four years ago, rebelled, I was now hunting humans, but not any humans, murders, rapists, robbers, etc. I would look into ones mind looking for the signs of a dirty human, when I did; I fed on them, clearing the world of the bad. But I was getting depressed, killing people though bad, was still killing I was a monster, I thought about going back but, Carlisle would never accept me, I though. So I went on just being on earth not really living, I hadn't lived for about 11 years now, my heart stopped in 1918.

But then one night I was going through the back alleys of Los Angeles, It was an unusually quiet night, there was hardly any people there, only the homeless, sleeping. It was also an unusually cold night, especially for July in southern California, so a lot of people stayed in doors that night, then I heard what I wasn't expecting, it was conscious thoughts, and not only that when I breathed in I smelled the most wonderful thing, it was not human, but it smelt wonderful. I fallowed the thoughts and the sent to a dead end ally _"I am so bored, I'm not hungry, so what to do what to do…"_ his thoughts went on it was entertaining, finally I rounded the corner, and he noticed me _"Another vampire, maybe he would like to play a game…" _I chuckled and he smiled a beautiful smile, his brown hair was neatly combed to the side and his ruby eyes sparkled.

He chuckled and said "So, I have a mind reader in my presence." He was very perspective, "Yes you do, what gave do you have in mind?" I asked he thought about it for a moment and then smiled and said, "Lets go to the park and play tag." I raised my eyebrows and said "Tag? Don't you think that is a bit babyish?"

"Well, maybe, but I never want to grow up, it's not fun." I gave him a crooked smile and said "Sure lets play," we ran to the nearest park and stopped at the edge, "Ready?" he gave me a devilish smile and I said "Set, go" he took off I ran after him, I was usually faster than everyone, but he gave me a run for my money. I sped up, he was weaving through trees and park benches, I gave one last push and tackled him to the ground. I was laughing so hard that if I was human tears would be running down my face, he was laughing so hard that he wasn't making any noise, I rolled off of him and caught my breath.

When we both stopped laughing I stood up and helped him up, not that he needed it, just being kind.

"You are very fast." He said with a smile on his face.

"As are you." I replied

"I believe I have not properly introduced my self, I'm Jesse Alexio Leonidou." He put out his hand and I shook it and an electric current went threw my hand, "Greek?" I asked he nodded and I said "I'm Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen"

"Nice to meet you."

"Yes the same to you."

"German and Scottish?" he guessed I chuckled and nodded "Long story." I said "I've got time he said and started walking, I fallowed I told him about when I was changed, and about how Carlisle was like a second father to me, and how we fed off animals

"You fed off animals, no humans?" he sad not believing me, I nodded and continued. I told him about him finding Esme, and how they were happy and how I rebelled, and at the same time giving them some space.

"I'm actually thinking about going back, I miss them and every time I kill I just get even more depressed, but I don't think they will take me back." He nodded and said "I understand, but after you described Carlisle and Esme, I truly think they would take you back, no matter what." He said with a smile. We walked in a comfortable silence for a bit then he said, "I guess I should tell you my story."

**A/N: Yeah so this story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile, I am also writing a Jasper/Edward fanfic, but I am not putting that up until I am done, as for my other stories they are all on hold, because I am stuck at the moment, but I will be back, I just wanted to put this out here, see if anyone would like it, Review if I should keep going…………… **

**JESSE ON PROFILE!!!!!!**

**Love **

**Spunkette AKA Angela…**


	2. In the futrue

**A/N Ok, thank you for the three that reviewed it is very appreciated, this chap is a little depressing, so yeah, and at first it is a little reviewed so here we go! Oh, and one of the songs I was listening to while I was writing this is Thunder by Boys like Girls so yeah, I really like the song, and the story is based during summer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Jesse, he is my sexy hunk of meat : p**

"I'm actually thinking about going back, I miss them and every time I kill I just get even more depressed, but I don't think they will take me back." He nodded and said, "I understand, but after you described Carlisle and Esme, I truly think they would take you back, no matter what." He said with a smile. We walked in a comfortable silence for a bit then he said, "I guess I should tell you my story."

End of Flashback

It started raining then it was dark, though it didn't bother me, my family would be getting worried I had been gone awhile. I started to run back, the cold raindrops pelting me, I thought about going and looking for him, but how bad would hit hurt if I found out he was dead or worse, didn't love me any more. I shook that thought from my head, I was in my backyard, and Alice's thoughts were hitting me, _"How come I saw you leaving?"_ She asked worried. I ran through the glass doors and she was there waiting for me.

I shook my head sending rain everywhere and then I responded, "Don't worry about it, I'm not leaving." I said quietly I brushed past her and up the stairs. I ran into my room, stripped and hopped in the shower, it warmed me up, and cleaned off the dirt I had been sitting in. I got out and put on boxer briefs, dark jeans, and a white button up, I left the top buttons unbutton though. Then I put on a mix CD Alice made for me, saying quote "You need to listen to modern music, you grumpy old man." The music started

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him_

I laughed at the last part, it was very clever, but it was just a quick chuckle. I listened to the others thoughts for a moment, Carlisle was reading the new medical journal, Esme was laying by Carlisle's side watching Desperate Housewives, Jasper was reading a civil war book with Alice in his lap looking at a fashion magazine, Emmett was playing a video game, and Rosalie of course was in his lap thinking of how she looked. I was getting lost in my thoughts again thinking of him.

Flash Back

"That would only be fair, I did tell you mine," I smiled at him. He nodded and began

"I was conceived in Greece, but I was born in America, my parents wanted to come here because, they just wanted to." He chuckled "I was born May 10, 1841, I lived in New York, my whole life, then one night June 20, 1901," I laughed at that. "What?" he asked, "The night you were bitten was the same night I was born." I said he looked shocked for a moment and said "How odd." Then he continued

" Returning from my job as a goldsmith, I thought I was being mugged, it was a vampire looking for a meal, her name, Anna Van Allen, she bit me and brought me back to her little cabin in north New York state. The reason she bit me, she says was because she was bored." He gave a dark bark of a laugh. "Though I was mad at her at first, I stayed with her, she taught me the basics, and about the Volturi, and so on, it wasn't until about 6 months after my transformation I found out my power." I was somewhat shocked at this statement.

"You have a power?" I asked he smiled at me and said

"Yes, I do, similar to yours, but very different at the same time."

"What is it?" I asked curious now, he was hiding it in his thoughts too.

"I was getting to that now if you would shut your yap." He joked I presented to zip my mouth lock it and throw away the key.

"Anna and I were having an argument about something, and she was mad and trying to give me the silent treatment, but then she asked a question towards me in her thoughts, I heard it. If someone purposely directs their thoughts toward me, I can hear them, or if they ease their minds, I can hear them."

"Well, I see what you are saying, different but the same."

"Anyway, 11 years ago I left her, she was cruel to who she killed and was always trying to get into a fight, I could not stand her anymore. So I came to L.A. and just wonder around, just being here." He had a frown on his face, I felt an odd urge to comfort him, take him in my arms, and hold him there, but I new it was wrong, he was a man and I was a man.

End of Flashback

A loud pounding on my door pulled me out of my thoughts, and Emmett's thoughts screaming at me. _"DUDE! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM, IT'S THE LAST DAY OF _

_JAIL!!" _By jail he meant school, Forks high's school year ran a little longer because of all the snow days, it was June 19, the last day. I quickly got up and put my shoes on and grabbed my messenger bag.

I got down stairs and into my Volvo and I was met by a very annoyed Rosalie_ "Come on Edward get going, you know good piece of shit no wonder no one wants to be with you." _I pulled out of the driveway and out on to the main road. I ignored her thoughts like a I usually do,

"So, you were listening to the CD I made," Alice said I nodded "How do you like it?"

"Its ok." I gave her. The rest of the ride was silent, when we got to the school I swung into a parking spot flawlessly. I grabbed my bag and when to my morning class, the rest of the morning was just returning textbooks, handing back assignments and friends talking.

Then it was lunchtime, I sat down with an apple as a prop in my hands while my brothers and sisters talked amust them selves, while they did that I found myself lost again in my memory.

Flashback.

Jesse and I hand know each other for a month now, every night we would feed, and during the day we would be in the shadows telling stories, and joking around, he was my best friend. One night we were up more north of L.A., in the woods, he was talking about one of his childhood friends, who could not stand on her own to feet with out falling. "Really, it was a totally flat surface, and her dress wasn't even close to touching her boots, and she fell flat on her face, poor Bella's face was bright red." He laughed at the memory, I laughed with him, we were sitting down in a meadow, just talking, we were just inches from each other, I could feel the electric current flowing between us, I knew he could feel it too, he was trying to repress it from his thoughts, trying to deny it.

We slowly stopped laughing and we faced each other. The want in his eyes were undeniable, he was looking at my lips, I slowly leaned toward him, he leaned in to, then his lips met mine, it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I put my hands up to his face and cradled it; he did the same with me, our lips molded together like they were made for each other. Then he abruptly pulled away, "What are we doing?" he was panting, though he did not need breath, "I don't know, but," I didn't finished, afraid of what he would think.

"But what?" he encouraged his face was not angry at all; his thoughts and face were just layered, in confusing, joy, and worry. I looked at him and he was beautiful, I just wanted to kiss him, but I was afraid of what would happen if I did, if he would hate me. He was still waiting for an answer.

"But, I really enjoyed it, and I think…" I didn't finish that sentence either.

"I did too, and what do you think?" he asked, he enjoyed it, I couldn't be happier, so I decided to put it all on the line. "I think I love you Jess." I confessed he looked shocked for a moment, then he smiled his beautiful smile and said "I love you too," I smiled a crooked grin and attacked him with my lips, he knotted his fingers through my hair and I was committing the feel of his face to my memory.

He fell on his back and I fell on to him, we rolled in the grass kissing each other, it was a moment of pure bliss. I loved him with all my heart and I wanted to be with him forever. But deep down I knew, no one would accept us.

End of Flashback

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett, "What's with the idiot grin on your face." He asked.

I had a huge smile on my face and my siblings were staring at me, in somewhat shock, they hadn't seen me smile in a long time. I wiped the smile off my face and said "Nothing, go back to your conversations." I got up and went to my next class, biology; I was early but Mr. Banner didn't care, I went back to my thoughts were I left off.

Flashback

After we were done, kissing, we just layed in the grass looking at the stars and moon, Jesse held me in his arms; it was quiet for a few moments then I broke the silence.

"Jess, what do you think will happen to us, I mean, our "type" is not accepted, and well, I love you, what are we going to do?" I felt him shrug, "I don't know, but it will all work out eventually, just enjoy the moment." And that I did I inhaled his sent, it was vanilla and sugar, it was the best smell ever.

We stayed like that until the sun started to raise that was the best night of my life, that day we just talked more, and enjoyed each other's presence.

End of flashback

Mr. Banner collected the textbooks, and handed out old assignments, and let us talk, I just ignored it. The rest of the day went by in a blur, I got out ealier than my siblings, I was waiting in the Volvo.

Flashback:

It was twilight and Jesse was going to go out and hunt, "Are you coming?" he asked I shook my head we were in my small house on the outside of LA "Why not?" he asked

"Because, I cant do it, though they are monsters, they are still a life, I just can't do it anymore," he came over to me and cradled my face, I avoided he gaze, but he forced me too look him in the eyes, it was easy because he was the same height as me, "You need to feed, your in pain, I can't bare knowing you're in pain." He said his voice cracking "I know, that's why I am going to go back to Carlisle," he looked pained; he thought I was leaving him. "And I want you to come, they would love you, and I know you hate killing to, I think it would be fairly easy for you to make the transition." I soothed him.

He took his hands off my face and turned and walked away a bit and he whispered "I can't"

"Why?" I questioned

"Because, they will not accept our relationship" he explained

"Carlisle and Esme would love you and they would welcome us with open arms." He shook his head

"I know they would, but others, they would not, the world isn't ready for us." He turned and looked at me, he would be crying if he could.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, "We can try, would could keep this a secret." I suggested he shook his head in to my shoulder.

"When I am with you I want to tell everybody your mine, but the world isn't ready, but it will be in the future, I just know it."

I moved us to the couch and sat us there; I layed down and pulled him to my chest, "So what are we going to do?" I asked in a whisper, he took a deep ragged breath and said "You are going to go back to Carlisle, I am going to wonder around, trying the animal diet, and waiting until the world is ready." He said, "What are you going to do then?" I asked "I'm going to come and find you." He stated, "I don't think I will be able to be away from you." I said my voice dry "You have to, I promise, I will find you, we will be together, I know that in the future people are going to accept this, and when I think the time is right, I will come and get you and we will be together," I nodded and started sobbing he was too.

"I'll miss you, I will miss you so much it will hurt." I said he nodded and said "I know and I will too, I love you so much Edward." "I love you too Jesse." I said we layed together until the next night, enjoying our last moments together until we could be together next, and nobody knew when that would be.

End of flashback.

My family was getting in the car, I let out a sob, I could not hold in, the noticed the pained expression on my face. And there thoughts asked, "What wrong?" I cleared my face and shook my head. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

**A/N: Well there it is, it is depressing, but I am going to get to the good stuff soon. I will get at least two more chaps this weekend, because we had a four day because Thrusday and Friday were cold days yeah it was –30 and that's without wind chill so yeah, four day, anywho please review, it make me feel good. And what do you think of jesse? The pic is on my profile**.

PLEASE tell me if it is too short, if I should write more at a time!!!

Spunkette, Angela


	3. Breakdown

**A/N: Ok, this is probrobly the last one I can get out until sat. Or sun. Because school, and I have a basketball came tomorrow, wish me luck, and practice every night, so yeah, plus we are doing this big thing on The Holocaust, and it's in every class, even math, plus we have regular homework.**

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed and Pmed me I love it!!!**

**I am working on putting a playlist together for this story so that will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot and Jesse.**

The Drive was quiet, besides by sibling's worried thoughts, they had never seen me close to crying, let alone sobbing. I pulled into the garage, and grabbed my bag and got out quietly, I knew I had to stay out by my family and I had to be distracted other wise I would snap. I walked into the living room and sat down at my piano, I put my fingers on the keys, I found myself not able to move them, Esme saw and came up behind me and asked "Is there something wrong?" I just shook my head and she nodded and left.

I just sat there looking at the keys for about fifteen minutes, then I heard a car come down the driveway I listened to the thoughts it was Carlisle, _"I wonder why Esme said to come home early." _I was really worrying my family, Esme had called Carlisle. Carlisle parked in the garage and came through the side door, and was met by Esme, she whispered to him, thinking I wasn't paying attention "I worried dear," Esme said softly, Carlisle wrapped a protective arm around her waist and asked "What's wrong?" "Edward" she said simply, Carlisle stiffened and panicked "Why? What happened?" he asked

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose, came up to me after school and said when they got in the car, he sobbed and looked like he would be crying if he could, then when he went to his piano, he put his hands on the keys but did not move, I am so worried, something is bothering him, and we need to get it out of him, I thought you could, you two are so close."

Carlisle nodded and kissed her head, I looked down ashamed I was causing my mother so much pain. Carlisle came into the room then and said "Edward, I would like to speak to you, please come to the my office." He said though he looked calm, his thoughts were worried, I was closer to him than anyone, I had spent the most time with him, gotten to know him more than I think Esme knows him, so if I was going to tell someone, it was going to be him.

I fallowed him up the stairs and into his office; instead of going and sitting behind the desk, he went and sat on the fluffy, beige couch, that was up against the wall with a window behind it. He sat on one end, with one knee tucked under the other hanging off the edge, and one arm on the back, I mimicked him.

I stared at him for a moment before he spoke, "Edward, we are all worried about you, please tell me what is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything." He said softly, I debated telling him, but their two sides in my head both different but the same,

One side: Tell him, he will think you are disgusting, and kick you out, then you can go find Jesse without anybody worrying about you.

Other side: Tell him, and he will accept you, and then maybe he will help you find Jesse.

Both sides had a good argument, and I really thought the second one would be the most likely to happen; Carlisle would love him no matter what.

He looked at Carlisle for a moment, he was being patient, and he found himself going back to the moment he left.

Flash Back

I stood there in the doorway, it was twilight once again, I had my knapsack with clothes, and a few other items. I was facing him, he was trying to be brave, but I saw through his show, "Jess," I said my voice cracking, he came up to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me nice and slow, I took in his smell and taste. Finally he we broke apart, "Now go Edward, I love you." He said, as he gently turned me around and pushed me, I never looked back, I was not strong enough too.

End of flashback

Carlisle's POV

I let him think, I knew something was very wrong, emotions were flickering across his face, then after a few minutes, he face crumpled in pain, I had never seen him this upset, never in all the years I had known him. "I can't do this any more," he whispered so quiet, I strained to hear it. I put a hand on his shoulder; he pulled his knees up against his chest. He was more of a child, then I had ever seen him, "What can't you do anymore son?"

"I can't hold it in anymore, I…." He stopped, I pushed on gently, "What, Edward, you can tell me,"

He took a deep ragged unneeded breath and said, "Please don't hate me." He pleaded  
"Son, I could never hate you no matter what, now please tell me so I can help you." I replied softly.

We looked each other in the eyes for a moment and then he closed them, and rested his head on his knees. "I-I-I-I'm ah…gay." He said quietly, I was surprised but not, and I didn't care, he was my son, no matter what, he looked up through his eyelashes. He looked like a 5-year-old kid confessing to eating a cookie before dinner.

"Edward, I am happy you accepted this, I certainly do, but this can't be the only thing, that is bothering you, you are in too much pain." I said he nodded and went on, more confidant now, "I do really love someone." He said softly I smiled, I was happy my son had found someone, "Who is he, do I know him?" I asked, he shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him in 80 years." He said, it surprised me.

"Why?" I asked,

Edward POV

Carlisle was smart, but he could be so, so, blonde. "Carlisle 80 years ago, it was 1929, think about people like me, it was unthinkable." Realization covered his face, and then I herd thoughts that I did not hear during my breakdown.

"_I knew it, I was so right, everything pointed to it, I am so smart…"_ These were Roses thoughts, "Well I will tell you what happened, but lets get everyone in here so I do not have to repeat, Rosalie." A few seconds later, the door opened with the rest of my family looking sheepishly at me.

They all sat down, on the floor and the chair, "So are you going to tell us about your mystery guy?" Emmett asked. I turned and faced them with my knees still to my chest, "I guess, its not a very long story." They nodded and I told them about when we met, about us getting to know each other, and when we realized we loved each other, I paused many times trying to keep my sobs in.

"That was the last time I saw him." I said in a whisper, they all had sympathetic looks on there face, Esme, Alice and Rose all looked like they were about to cry.

"And you haven't heard anything from him?" Jasper asked I was about to shake my head, but then I remembered.

Flash back

July 20, 1971

Alberta Canada

"Em, I don't want to go hunting, I just went." I argued

"But EDDIE! Its your birthday!!" I gave a heavy sigh, "Fine." I said I didn't feel like arguing anymore with him. "YES!!!"

I was running through the forest, Emmett was feeding on a grizzly, then I came across a field, it was beautiful, but that wasn't what caught my eye, in the middle was a rock, on a pedestal, I went over and picked up the rock, it was heart shaped, and granite, and in the middle was "soon" carved into it, I knew it could just be some teens, but deep down I knew it was Jesse, I put the rock in my pocket, and ran off to find Emmett, not telling anyone.

End of flashback

I told them about the rock, and Alice asked, "Where is it now?" she asked, I frowned slightly and said, "When I went back to Emmett I was distracted, and he tackled me and it crushed the stone." I said sadly. Emmett looked really upset and said "Sorry." I gave him a small smile and said "Its ok."

"Don't you want to go find him?" Jasper asked I nodded and said, "I do, but I am scared, and he said he would come."

"What are you scared about?" Esme asked, "That he is dead, or doesn't love me any more." I said quietly but winced at the though. "Oh, honey," Esme rushed over and gave me a big hug "Of course he still loves you, he probrobly doesn't think it is time yet." I nodded into her shoulder. "I miss him so much," I whispered. "I can't imagine being away from Alice for a week let alone 80 years." Jasper said, "Um, I'm going to go to my room." They all nodded and watched me get up and walk in between them to the door.

I went into my room and put on my Debussy CD, it made me calm, I felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off me, getting that off, felt so good. I layed on my couch thinking about different things, but mostly about my love, my Jesse.

In the morning, I got up took a shower, did my hair and put on black and white patchwork shorts and a white polo, and brown tennis shoes with silver stripes. I was in a better mood, I felt better having everything off my chest. I went down the stairs, Emmett and Jasper were playing their special game of chest, Carlisle and Esme were planning a hospital picnic, and Rose and Alice were shopping online.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs everybody turned and looked at me and gave me a smile, I smiled back, I did not like that they were tiptoeing around me. I felt Emmett's eyes on me, "Looks like now that your out, you are really flaunting it." Emmett boomed everybody was silent waiting for my reaction.

"Thank you" I replied, everybody relaxed slightly, "Alice got you the same outfit." Everybody burst out laughing, the look on Emmett's face was priceless, it was one of pure horror. I laughed and went and sat down on the couch and picked up the medical journal that Carlisle was reading, everybody went back to what they were doing. Then that's when I heard the thoughts I would recognize anywhere, _"I'm coming."_

**A/N: Oooh a cliffy, not that is much of a surprise, but yeah, it was really hard writing this chap because I had to knock down all of Edwards tough brick walls, and have him have a breakdown. If you are a hard core twilighter you would understand how hard that would be, any whoo, PLEASE REVEIW**

**Plus other things for this story are on my profile, if the Jesse pic doesn't work PM me for directions to get there. **

**Much Love**

**Spunkette, AKA Angela**


	4. Together

_**Ok, this one, was sorta cool to write, this scene was what inspired the story, I had it in my mind, it is a little different, than it was in my mind because, it has to be a full story. Well here we go!!!**_

I could not believe what I was hearing, I dropped the book I was holding and everyone turned and stared at me. "What's wrong?" Alice asked worried and looking into the future, then I heard the crunch of the gravel as a car turned onto the driveway. I jumped up and a huge smile came across my face, _"That's it, he's lost it,"_ Emmett thought. I didn't care; I knew it was he I sprinted out the door. Then I saw a 1970 Chevelle SS, , it was black, with a red strip on the top and down the middle. Then I saw him, through the tinted glass, our eyes met, he was in front of the garage now. He stopped and put it in park, and then the door opened, the door dinged for a moment, a long leg covered in light washed holy jeans swung out, in was a white shoe striped in silver, then he stepped out, he had a gray shirt with a Indian head on it then I reached a pale long neck, then I saw his face.

His jaw line was prominent but subtle, it curved nicely, his round straight nose, and his soft cheekbones, then I saw his eyes, they were a deep topaz, I was lost in them. Then I found my voice, "J-Jesse?" I choked, he met my eyes again and he said, "I said I would come back didn't I?" he said as a small smile appeared on his face. I still could not believe what I was seeing, "You're really here?" I tried to confirm, his smile faded and he said "Of course, do you want me to leave?" he asked hurt, I could not let him go, not after waiting for him for so many years. "NO!" I yelled he cocked his head to the side, _"Do you not want me anymore?" _he asked through his thoughts.

I could not believe this, he thought I didn't want him, before I could even think it trough I ran and threw my arms around his neck; he quickly got over his shock and wrapped his arms around my waist. I breathed in deep, getting all of his sent, he did the same. "I've missed you so much." I whispered, "I know, I missed you so much it hurt." He said he voice straining like he would be crying if he could. We stood like that for a few moments, holding on to each other like one of us would disappear into thin air. Then I heard an impatient sigh from the porch, Emmett.

I hesitantly pulled away and looked from Jesse to my family, he gave me a huge smile, and I gave my crooked grin back. I grabbed his hand and faced my family. I swallowed and started to speak, "Jesse, this is my family, family, this is Jesse." I introduced, "Hello." His smooth voice rang out, "It is nice to meet you all." He said the all nodded and murmured "Hellos" in return. There was an awkward silence after that, they were studying him and he was becoming uncomfortable, I was even, and then my savior spoke up, "Why don't we go inside and properly meet." Alice suggested, they all agreed and turned and walked in. I turned and smiled at him and tugged on his arm.

"Lets go," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He fallowed me in and I walked through the door, and saw that they were al situated in couples around the living room, leaving two black leather chairs, I sat down in one, and he sat down in the other. Carlisle and Esme were straight across from us, while Alice and Jasper were our left, and Rosalie and Emmett to our right, we were in a small square and I felt like an interrogation room, I was not too happy with my family.

After about a minute of a stare down, Carlisle spoke up, "So Jesse is it?" Jess nodded "This is my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, and my sons Emmett, Jasper, and of course you know Edward, my oldest." There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye, I smirked a little bit, I would let him get it out of his system. Though as the situation was, Jesse was a cool as a cucumber.

"Its nice to meet you all, Edward told me about Esme, and Carlisle, but everybody else must be new." He said with a small smile. Carlisle nodded and said, "Rosalie was changed about three years after Edward came back, Emmett about three years latter, and Alice, and Jasper joined our family in the early fifties." He verified, Jess nodded back, "I really hope I am not intruding on anything." Jess asked concerned,

"Of course not, I am glad you are here, we had just recently learned about you, last night actually." Carlisle said, this annoyed me, he was going to talk about that, Jesse turned and looked at me raising an eyebrow. I wanted to scream something childish; to get the attention off me, and then his thoughts invaded my mind,

"_Why did you tell them so recently, and not before?"_ he asked I pushed a thought into his mind _"Because, I thought I was strong enough, but I was cracking under the pressure." _I responded _"Pressure of what, Eros?" _he asked through is thoughts again, I was looking into his topaz eyes and responded _"The pressure of missing you, keeping it a secrete, and wondering if you are dead, or didn't love me any more…."_

His thoughts were scattered, _"Eros, of course I still love you, I could never find any one else I could love more, as for dieing I would fight, to live to see you one more time." _Before I could respond I was interrupted by a non-needed clearing of the throat by Emmett, "Um, Eddie, are you going to answer or are you just going to stare at him all day?" I chuckled, he had forgotten, but I looked at my other family and they were just as confused, I sighed,

"Actually, we just had a full conversation, remember what I told you what Jesse could do? He can receive thoughts you send to him, and if your mind is open, he can send, it is just easier for me." They all understood then. It was quiet for a moment while they pondered that, then Emmett yelled,

"Well that sucks!" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why dose that suck?" I asked, he gave an exasperated sigh and threw his arms in the air, "_BECAUSE!_ Now there will be more silent conversations, that I will bust my brain over to figure out, I need to use my brain for other important things!"

Everybody stared at him for a moment, then we all started laughing, the look on his face was like what he said made perfect sense, and he should win the Nobel Prize

After everybody sobered up, the questions started again, this time it was going to get more personal.

"What have you been doing since 1929?" He asked, Jesse took a deep breath and said

"Well, I have been traveling the world, all the while, transitioning to the animal diet, that Edward told me about, when I finally did, I felt really good not having to kill humans. Other than that, nothing much, I did meet a nice family in Greece, they were actually family friends of my parents, what a small world." He said remembering them with a smile on his face.

I felt like I could look at his face forever, make up for the time we spent apart, but something didn't feel right, like something was going to swoop in and break our happiness. I shook that thought from my head and listened in to everybody's thoughts

Carlisle "_I like this boy, I can see why Edward would like him, such a gentle soul."_

Esme _"I am so happy he is here, he is charming, and now my Edward can be happy."_

Rosalie _"I always knew he was gay, why else wouldn't he be attracted to me?" _Of course always on herself. I sighed and listened more.

Emmett _"I am going to have a talk with this guy, if he hurts my little bro, he is going to pay, and wish he was dead."_ I chuckled and commented on that

"Em, I am 15 years older than you." It took him a moment to relies I was answering his thoughts "Well technically yes, but physically I am four years older than you, and I always thought of you as my little bro." He responded I was touched but still amused I gave him a small crooked smile. And listened to Jaspers thoughts

" _I like him, he will do for Edward."_ Ahh, Jasper always quiet even in his thoughts, then I listened to the one I thought would be most interesting Alice.

"_I CAN NOT wait to give him a makeover!"_ she kept on repeating in her thoughts over and over again, I glared at her and she gave me a helpless expression. The next few days were going to be interesting.

**OK, I am working really hard on the other chapters, But I have practice everynight except Friday, plus I had solo and ensemble for Choir, it was my first year, I got a 2 witch is fairly good, anyhow I hope you like it, if not tell me!!! **

**Oh, and it is going to get funny in the next chapter, you will pry guess after I give you this **

**Emmett and Jesse alone in a room…**

**I am going to have fun!!!**

**PS, Special thanks to my dad who gave me a classic car obsession, so I had to let Jesse have the car, witch I found out almost made so I wasn't born! (My dad was not too smart when he was young, he was doing 130 or so on Northern Wisconsin, county roads in the middle of winter, holy shit!!)**

_**Love Spunkette AKA Angela**_


	5. Jesse Bio

Ok, I Just wanted to get this info out that I couldn't really put in the story easily so here we go, this is also fun!!

OC Bio

Name: Jesse Alexio Leonidou

Meaning of Alexio: Man's defender Protector ETC.

Heritage: Fully Greek

Birthday: May 10, 1941

Vampire Birthday: June 20, 1901

Age Physically: 20

Age technically: 128

Hometown: New York, New York

Mother: Calla Leonidou

Father: Icarus Leonidou

Creator: Anna Van Allen

Hair color: Black

Eye color human: Blue

Eye color vamp: Topaz

Height: 6'4

Diet: Animal, or Vegetarian

Languages (Main): English, Greek

Favorite Color: Green

Orientation: Gay

Mate: Edward Cullen

Family Alive: None

Family vamps: The Greek coven

Favorite music: All

Favorite books: Mythology

Favorite movies: Comedy, or documentary

Sent: Chocolate and Mint

Any other q's I just thought it would be helpful to get to know him better!!!


	6. No words

**Ok, yeah I know havn't update but I am doing my best, **

**WARNING: Mature themes ,guy on guy stuff, don't like don't read a**

**Here we go.**

They all asked questions, getting to know him more, while they were doing that I saw Alice lean over too Jasper and whispered too low for me to hear something, and they were blocking their minds, then he got up and went upstairs.

Then Emmett got up and said, "Jesse, could you fallow me, so we can talk for a moment?" Emmett asked politely. Uh oh, this wasn't going to be good; he got up and said, "That wouldn't be a problem." I grabbed onto his wrist, I was fuming, "Don't its-" I was cut off by Emmett, "Don't worry bro, he'll be back." He had a huge smile on his face and his thoughts were repeating War and Peace in Japanese, I glared at him but let go of Jess's wrist. Then they took off running out the door.

Emmett POV

I wanted to talk to this guy, Edward was my little bro, and I loved him. I wanted to make sure this guy wasn't going to hurt him and just use him, if he did, he would pay!

Once I knew we were out of hearing range of both regular, and Edward's hearing I stopped, and turned to him.

"Alright buddy, we need to talk" I said in a menacing but cool voice. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Ok, let's talk." He stood there while I circled him and appraised him like a racehorse, he was good looking about an inch taller than Edward, black hair. Very nicely put together, he got an A on that.

Then I stopped and faced him, I was right up in his face, "What are your intentions with my brother?" I questioned, "What do you mean." He asked

"You know what I mean, are you just going to leave him, use him as a piece of meat, a sex toy?" shock went across his face then pure anger, "How DARE you think I would ever do that to him! Use him as a _SEX_ toy, I would never!" he had a look a of pure disgust on his face as he said that, then he continued, "I would never leave him again, I love him too much. It nearly killed me, you can hate me if you want, believe what ever but I would never!" He yelled

I backed up and put my hands up, I was satisfied "Alright, you pass, but if you ever hurt my little bro, I will kill you, I will not hesitate, got it?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Yes, and I would not put up a fight." He said sincerely, I smiled then and said "Lets go back then?" he nodded and we ran off.

Edward POV

I watched them run off, until I could not see them anymore. I was nearly knocked off my chair by Alice; she was giving me a huge hug. "OH MY GOSH! I am sooo happy for you, and he is sooo HOT!" I patted her softly on the back and said "Thank you."

"Yes, he is quite a looker." Jasper agreed coming down the stairs with a small smile on his face, he chuckled a bit. I rolled my eyes "You really like them?" I asked my family "We love him, he seems like a wonderful man, I can't wait to get to know him better, dear." Esme said I smiled at her.

"I am really happy you can be happy, son." Carlisle said with a warm smile on his face. "Yes, you can finally get some." Rosalie said I glared at her then Emmett boomed into the room fallowed by Jess. I smiled seeing him, it felt like a dream, and that he would disappear any moment. "Alright, Jesse do you have things in your car?" Alice asked Jessed nodded. "Jasper and I will go get them."

"You don't have too, I can." Alice just shook her head and said, "No, Edward will go show you the room you will be staying at, AKA his room." She said wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her but grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs giving him a brief tour. I finally got to my door and opened it I was surprised at what I saw, the furniture had been moved around and pressed up agents the glass wall was a for post bed, it was wood and was beautify carved, it was from the guest room down the hall, that was what Jasper was doing.

Jesse felt my surprised and said, "I guess the bed is new?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, but the rest is me. He looked at my music collection, he squatted down and the moonlight from the full moon was making his silhouette glow, he was beautiful. He turned and looked at me and he had a smile on his face, "You still love music that hasn't changed." He said but he was worried, I went over to him and he stood up, "What's wrong?" I asked he looked down at the golden carpet and said, "I was worried that you had changed, that you would not like me." He mumbled, I took his face in my hands and made him look at me, "I may have change a little bit, but not much, but even if I was the polar opposite that you knew I would always love you ok?" I asked rubbing my thumb across his face.

He nodded we looked at each other for the longest time, then he pressed his lips to mine, I felt like I was on fire, but it didn't hurt it felt wonderful. I moaned and pressed into him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip asking for permission, I gladly let him, his tongue explored my mouth it felt wonderful. I felt my pants grow uncomfortably tight. He led me to the bed and I fell back with him on top of me. He broke away I took a huge unnecessary breath while he started a trail from my jaw to the bottom of my neck, until my shirt got in the way. "This is in my way, it has to be removed." He said huskily I nodded as I felt his hands roam up my side and take the shirt with it.

Soon it was off and on the floor. He trailed down from my collarbone to my navel, were he dipped his tongue in, I moaned and pulled him back up to my face so I could kiss him. I slipped my hands up his shirt and felt he the groves between the prominent muscles, I was heaven I slipped the shirt over his head and it ended up with mine. He was soon making another trail down my chest, to my navel then he went diangle and to the lines that lead to the very sensitive spot. I he kissed down both lines before he left one single kiss right above my boxer brief band that was higher than my low riding jeans. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans then agonizingly slowly unzipped my pants, I whimpered, he was going too slow. "Patients Eros, you will be rewarded soon.

He slowly unzipped my pants, he grabbed the top of my shorts and slowly pulled them down until they were at my ankles then he chuckled, "What?" I asked couriously, he looks up at me and smiles, "Your shoes are still on." I laughed and kicked them off. He pulled off my shorts fully and it landed on the floor next to mine. He kissed back up my chest up to my neck, I tilted my head, giving him access, I was breathing heavy and unessacary breath. While he was kissing my neck repeatedly his hands slowly made his way down my chest and to the band of my boxer briefs, looping his fingers and slowly pulling them down and over my member. His eyes take it in since it has been over 80 years since we have done this. "Beautiful he mumbles." I look into his eyes, then take his face and kissing him nwhile I unbutto his pants and slide them off, he has taken off his shoes awhile ago. I can feel his erection threw the fabric of his boxers. I moan his name as he kisses me. I slide his boxers off and throw them on the floor. I look at the beauty infront of me and get harder. He grabbed my member and started pumping it, it was amazing

. "Faster" I gasped; quickly he pumped faster and faster. I was in heaven. I was on the verge of my orgasm when he stopped. "Why did you stop?" I questioned

"Because I'm not done with you yet." He replied with a grin on his face. He pushed me farther onto the bed, and straddled me. I could feel his arousal pushing into my thigh, amazing, it was all so amazing. I loved the feeling of his body pressing against mine, but still this was not enough, I wanted more. He sensed that I wanted more, his amber eyes glinted with mischief. Hastily he pushed two fingers into my mouth. "Suck" he whispered. Quickly I coated his two fingers in saliva, with another kiss he shifted to the side of me. "Open your legs" slowly I opened my legs, he could see everything but I didn't care, I was too caught up in lust. Leisurely his hand trailed down my lean stomach down to the middle of my thigh. "Relax" he whispered in my ear after he kissed my messy bronze hair. Slowly he inserted one finger. I felt my inner wall muscles cringe, he let me adjust, and then a few seconds later he inserted a second finger. I let out a repressed moan, it hurt but I knew it would feel so much better soon. Jesse looked at with a flushed face He started stretching me while he cooed in my ear, slowly he started a scissoring motion. It hurt, and then when he stroked that one spot I started to see starts in my eyes. He made note of this reaction and started moving his fingers again, every time it was hitting the most wonderful area. Gently he pulled out his fingers from me.

"N-No please don't stop" I whimpered my lip twitching.. I glanced into his honeycomb eyes; I could see that they were full of passion and lust, and romance. He grinned at me and then slowly he dipped his torso so that his arousal was at the base of my entry. Jesse slowly pushed into me; a white hot fire flowed through my body. "Mmm, that feels so good." I moaned. He looked at me, as he let me adjust to his length, he was so big but it was so good, it was like an addiction I couldn't quit.

"Are you ready?" he asked nibbling my earlobe. I nodded in approval bracing myself for the pain. "Relax" he cooed stroking my hair, slowly he moved in and out of me, each pace faster than the last. I couldn't say anything; my mind was too clouded with the stars and black spots I was seeing. Jesse sensed my pleasure and started to thrust harder, each time he hit that spot. He wrapped his around my pulsating arousal gently stroking it to match with every thrust. I could feel both of us ready to come, I could almost taste it. "Eddie, I love you." he panted. Every thrust became faster and faster until he thrusted on last time filling me .. He kept pumping my organ until I came a few moments later. We collapsed into silence panting.

Jesse layed on my chest both of us breathing heavily, "Wow," was all I could say. He nodded against my chest and then flipped around and looked at me, he kissed me on the lips softly and said "I love you my Eros." "I love you too Jesse." We layed there for about a half hour until we decided to go and take a shower. After we both took a shower and walked into my bedroom there was Jesse's suitcases, then it dawned on me, my whole family just heard everything. I wanted to die.

**I know its been forever so I am soo sorry. But I will update ASAP. K **

**Love Spunkette.**

**P.S. did u like the M rating?**


	7. Got Some

**OK: Sorry for the wait and thank you for all my loyal readers though I only got like one review I really appreciate it and with my other story Over and Over It will be updated soon cuz I was stuck then in health while where studying the growth of a baby it hit me, don't ask me why it just did lol. Well I just have to right the dinner with Mike again cuz remember it got deleted thank you Enjoy Here we go!!**

Jesse felt my discomfort and asked, "What's wrong?" "I am going to die of embarrassment." I said he laughed and shook his head. "It'll be fine, I am sure you heard them all." He chuckled I nodded my head; I would have been beat red if possible. I went to my closet and grabbed a long-sleeved jack Daniels black shirt, then went to my dresser and got my boxers and a pair of light washed jeans, and put some socks on.

I looked over at Jesse who was in a white thermal and light jeans, and a pair of socks, he was amazing. He eyed my shirt _"Jack Daniels?"_ he asked I shook my head and said "Long story." I started walking towards the door, and he stepped next to me and grabbed my hand silently. I opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs and ran down, vampire speed down the stairs.

I slowed as I reached the bottom, they where all watching a movie, witch was normal, when they sensed me they turned and looked at me, and smiled a knowing smile, they all turned back, all accept for Emmett, its always Emmett. Oh I was going to get crap from him. And soon enough.

"So ya finally got some?" he asked I wanted to beat him silly, I was angry and was about to say something, but Jesse thought, _"Just ignore him, he's just mad he missed out." _I couldn't help it, I tried holding it in, but I laughed, and the look on Emmett's face was priceless, so I laughed even harder.

We walked over to big armchair and sat down it was a little tight, but then he pulled me up so I was on his lap. The movie was just starting, I layed my head on his chest and breathed in his sent. I looked around, Emmett was laying with Rose right next to him laying on the couch, same with Carlisle and Esme on the other, and on the love seat was jasper sitting up with his legs out and Alice on top of him, head on his chest.

Everything was perfect; I didn't know how it could get any better. Finally I paid attention to the movie, it was some horror movie, great, anther fake blood, and gore and just really not scary, but as the movie unwound, it was scary even for a vampire, they used real blood, and they where really good actors.

It was about the middle of the movie when the victim was running through the woods, the killer stalking her, Jasper was being powered over by the anticipation and little fear everybody was experiencing, then BAM! The killer jumped out, and cut her throat, Rose squeaked a scream, and Emmett held her down Esme buried her face in Carlisle chest, and Alice jumped, literally jump up and off the couch Jasper was next to her in a minute.

"What is it?" he asked worried, she laughed and said, "I. Got surprised." We all looked over at her and laughed, Alice get surprised, it was un heard of, it was a once in a life time happening, it was hilarious. She smiled and they went back down and finished watching the movie, then it was over.

"I wanna go hunt," Emmett said, we all thought about it then Carlisle spoke up, "Well it's been awhile since we've been on a family hunting trip why don't we all go?"

We all nodded, and went our separate ways to change, and get ready, do what we needed to do. I started to get up, and pull Jesse with me, but he didn't move, I looked down at him "What's wrong?" he shakes his head, "I think I'm going to stay here it is a _family_ hunt." I frowned and sat back down next to him, "Jess, you are family, you're with me, and my family already loves you, and they've known about you for about 38 hours and known you for about 10." I laughed and said "Honestly I think they would except a plastic doll, as family if I loved it."

He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. "Plastic doll? Are you always like this now?" Before I could answer, Emmett said from the door, "Nope, its just because he got laid, he's usually the grumpy old man he should be." That made me man,, so I counted "One, Two," "Gotta go," Emmett yelled as he ran out the door , "Three." I got up and started after him.

Jesse's POV

I laughed as I watched him, and got up off the chair and was greeted by Carlisle. I smiled and said "Hello," he smiled back and said "Ready to go?"

I nodded and fallowed him, after awhile he pointed in an general direction and said we have a treaty with werewolves, so don't go to La Push." I nodded and we ran further until we came to a opening in the woods where everyone was accept for Edward and Emmett,

"Where…" my question was cut off my Emmett flying in to the field and hitting a tree, then Edward walked in and squatted by Emmett who was sitting at the base of the tree, "Emmett what did we learn to day?" Edward asked like a father talking to a child who got in trouble. Emmett sighed and said

"That your still grumpy even after you got some." Edward hit him upside the head "Alright, alright. That making fun of people is mean, and should be kept to themselves or for when they're not around."

Edward rolled his eyes and said "Good enough," he got up and helped Emmett up, he saw me and I raised an eyebrow, he just shook his head and thought, "_Yes it's always like this." _I laughed and he smiled,

"Alright, you all have your spots, now lets go and meet back here in three hours." Esme said and they where all off, leaving just Edward and me. I smile and say, "Lead the way." "OK, if you can keep up." He gives a challenging smile then he his off, and I shoot right on after him. He is faster then I remembered.

He is a few feet in front of me as I speed up then jump, I tackle a loud crack like thunder and lighting sound as I hit him and we tumble to the ground. When we stop I am laughing at his expression of surprise, then anger then he is laughing so hard that I think he would be crying if he could. As I look at him it hits me we are really together again, I take him in and he is beautiful, I've missed him so much that I can't help but pull him into my chest.

He sobers up and takes a deep breath and says "I've missed you so much." "I have too." I get up and help him up. "So are you ready to hunt?" I ask he nods and says, "You know, this is the first time we'll she each other hunt animals." I nod he's right we've only seen each other drink form humans.

We take off and he finds a buck, I watch him. He is graceful like a mountain lion, he crouches then at the right time he pounces, snapping the neck and sinking his teeth in, draining it fully. When he is done, he turns around and smiles, "What are you staring at?" I shake my head and race off when I hear a buck towards the north.

Edward's point of view,

I watched as he gracefully drank from the buck he was beautiful. Once we got our fill we went and waited. We sat down in the grass he laid down and I laid so I was halfway on his chest, we talked about what we've been up too, and about the old days, if our voices were just recorded, people would think it was two old men talking.

About an hour later Alice and Jasper came and sat down next to us, Jasper usually being the quiet one spoke up first, "Ya know its weird seeing you with someone." I raised an eyebrow he just shrugged. Jesse sat up and I did too. Then Carlisle and Esme came in hand and hand.

"Where's Emmett and Rose?" Carlisle asked we all just shrugged, I reached out in my mind, and unfortunately found them, I winced and felt Jesse grab my hand I smiled slightly and said "Its going to be a little bit." He just shook his head and sat down next to us.

"The community picnic is tomorrow, and I expect everyone to be there." Esme said "Ooh, Jesse," Alice said excitedly he turned to her and said "Yes?" "We need to figure you out a story," we did need to get him a story, since he was going to be staying. "What should it be?"

I asked Alice smiled wide "I know, he is your age Edward, he moved from Wisconsin, he is Esme's older sisters son, but she met someone new, and wanted to travel with him, so he came to stay with us!" she said excitedly we all nodded "That will work," I said.

Just then Emmett and Rose walked in and Emmett Said "What we miss?"

**OK: Well, it is a little short, but I will have to be getting to bet soon cuz vacation is over ******** so I will try to get the next chapter up soon after I write it will be fun cuz it is the community picnic with all the girls that flirted with poor Edward. It will be good.**

**I am looking for a beta, so if you know one or want to be one remember me!!**

**Thank you for reading and P.S. I FOUND JESSE!! It is just how I pictured him so I will put I link on my profile. **

**Love you all **

**Spunkette Ransom AKA Angela**


	8. HELP

**Hey its me I know I haven't updated forever but, now that school is over and I have had a chance to relax all my stories are going to be updated soon. But anyway with this next chap of Love in any shape or form I need your help, I want to have some fun stuff before we get on to the dark stuff later on in the story ok.**

**This is what I need,**

**Fun truth or dare stuff to do to**

**Edward,Alice,Rose, Jasper,and Jesse**

**Ok I have Emmett done, but I need your help? Can you help me I am having a brain block, I have the next chap planned out but I can't get past this, remember it has to be fun and fit the person ok?**

**Thank you so much!!**

**Spunkette Ransom**

**Aka: Angela**


End file.
